starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talis
|fgcolor= |image=Talis SC2-LotV Head1.png |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth= |death=2506, Atrias |race=Protoss |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Daelaam : Templar Caste |job=Praetor Adept |family= |voice=Mary Elizabeth McLynnBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2015. |concept= |concattop= }} Talis was a protoss praetor. Talis reveled in the glory of battle.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Whispers of Oblivion, Ghosts in the Fog (in English). 2015-07-15.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Whispers of Oblivion, Evil Awoken (in English). 2015-07-15. She had a low opinion of terrans and the Tal'darim, referring to them as "savages" and "heretics" respectively.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Whispers of Oblivion, Dark Whispers (in English). 2015-07-15. Biography Dark Whispers After the defeat of Emil Narud at Skygeirr Station during the reunification of the Zerg Swarm during the Second Great War, the Tal'darim abducted templar and brought them to a Moebius Foundation space station for conversion into hybrids. Talis tracked the templar to the station, but found themselves under attack by the zerg, and requested the aid of Dark Prelate Zeratul, to which he agreed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Trail of Secrets. (in English). 2015. As Zeratul arrived, it was revealed that Sarah Kerrigan was leading the Swarm as part of her war against Amon. She warned the protoss to stay out of her way, and continued the assault unabated. However, the protoss were able to rescue their brethren while evading the Swarm. Zeratul, seeking information on Amon and a prophecy that he believed would aid the Firstborn in the coming conflict, tracked the fallen xel'naga's place of rebirth to the Temple of Erris on the world of Atrias. Talis accompanied him as repayment for his assistance. The temple was the domain of Highlord Ma'lash. Talis's forces breached the Tal'darim defenses and allowed Zeratul to infiltrate the structure. Talis remained outside and prevented Tal'darim and hybrid forces from reinforcing the temple's internal security. Within, Zeratul found the last piece of the prophecy but was forced to flee as the temple was collapsed by Amon. Talis withdrew her forces into the temple and remained inside to buy the Dark Templar time to escape. Life Anew By the later stages of the End War, a Purifier construct of Talis had been created, and fought alongside Talandar. She possessed the ability to inhabit the shell of Purifier adepts.2017-04-24, StarCraft II Co-op Commander Reveal. Twitch.com, accessed on 2017-04-24 Game Unit |fgcolor= |image=Talis SC2-LotV Head1.png |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Daelaam |campname=''Whispers of Oblivion'' |baseunit=Adept |role= |useguns=Glaive cannon |usearmor= |hp=500 |shield=500 |energy= |timedlife= |size= |type=Light Biological |armortype=Light |trans= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack=10 (23 vs light) |airattack= |cooldown=2.25 |armor=1 |range=4 |sight= |detect= |speed=2.5 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Talis uses the adept portrait and model with increased stats, but does not have any special abilities. Her unit becomes invincible at low HP. Unlike normal hero units, Talis's rank on her game unit is not set to "Praetor," and instead begins as "recruit" and changes as she kills enemies, like normal units. References Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II Category:Protoss Templar characters